warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Broken Promise
Short story, oneshot. ---- Never make promises... All the time, they are broken. The world is filled with wonders of everything. Every dawn, the birds chirp, the foxes stalk, and the cats of WindClan snore. Even though that doesn't sound so magnificent, that is true. When the sun breaks the peaceful night, we still sleep. Other than the couple of cats who wake up, reluctantly breaking away from their precious beauty sleep, the other cats just sleep. And sleep. And sleep. But tonight, I won't sleep. I am too restless tonight. Tonight is the night when I meet him again. After too many nights, I decide to go to the Moonpool. When I was sure that every single cat was asleep, I carefully crept out of my nest. It was stuffy inside the small den but we had to sleep in a burrow tonight. Birchwing foresaw thunder and rain that would be the cause of a death of a wonderful warrior. Guess who isn't afraid? Me. Birchwing is this maggoty old hag that has so many misinterpretations. Although she is the medicine cat, no one believes her and uses her apprentice, Berrythorn, as the "medicine cat." After tripping over Redrunner, almost drowning Olivepoppy (don't ask), and almost dying out of fright (looong story), I finally made it across camp. "Moonpool, here I come," I whisper. "You won't be going to the Moonpool tonight," said a ghastly, cold voice. I turn around. Berrythorn was behind me. "Y-You!" I sputter out loud. "Yes me. You won't be going out. I don't care if you promised. You will be dead by tomorrow morning." "Dead?" I gasp. "I have some business to do and I can't do it without having you in my face. I know how bad you are at secrets and promises so the only way I could shut you up is to kill you. Pretty simple," he replies coolly. "B-But you are a medicine cat!" I exclaim. "Just a cover. Sometimes you can be so gullible." "Cover for what?" "Nothing. You won't need to know because you will be dead anyways. I can always blame it on a loner." His cold midnight blue eyes reminds me of someone. Someone that I promised to meet. Then suddenly, I feel betrayed of him. "I know who you are. You are... that loner that I fell in love with. You are Brisk," I said suddenly. His lip curled even more. "You are less gullible than I thought. Of course I was him! I was trying to find out what you know." "What?" "Never mind, I told you too much." He leaped towards me, me being surprised, collapsed, forcing him to be on top of me. I was helpless now. In one desperate attempt, I raised my paw. "Remember? The warrior code," I tell him. But Berrythorn simply shook his head. "No warrior code now when our group conquers the clans." "But the three oaths. The three unbreakable promises," I say. "That?" Berrythorn simply raised an eyebrow (can cats do that?). "That silly StarClan oath thing where you die if you break it? StarClan is this myth, kit. An oath is just words. That StarClan oath where you say 'I solemnly swear in the name of StarClan that I will... do stuff or I will die?' So silly. Words aren't the cause of death." He unsheathed his claws and dug deeper into my fur. I grimace in pain. Then he slashed his paw on my face, blood on my eyes. Pain crazed me. This is it. Then it stopped. Blood was oozing from my face but Berrythorn was clutching his stomach like he ate crowfood. "Never underestimate the power of an oath. Remember the promise? You promised that you will never hurt me. But you did. That is a broken promise and you are now cursed to die," I say with slight triumph in my voice. "Then there was the second oath. You promised that you will never lie to me. But you just deceived me. You had two parts of yourself," I continued. I heard him whisper, "Those are just stupid words!" "Stupid words, eh? Well, remember your last promise. And you broke that a long time ago, and you were cursed ever since that day. But today was the day when the curse decided to act. Three oaths against you." The sun was about to rise. I felt light headed again and laid down. I saw Berrythorn twitch, then his chest heaved no more. And a certain part of my heart felt heavier. I thought I was loved by Brisk. He was the only cat who accepted me. Now he betrayed me. And I reached my decision. Ever since I said that he broke the last promise, I was thinking about this. But now I have no meaning in my life. I thought there was light in the end of the tunnel, but there is no light in my life. Then I spotted the patch of the berries, gleaming in my life. I picked a couple, and had a thorn stuck to my paw as a result. But I didn't care. I saw one last glimpse of the world. Then I took the deathberries, then stuffed them in my mouth. Too late to turn back, I collapsed in instant pain. Before darkness came, my last thoughts formed. The last oath, Berrythorn. You promised you would always love me. And I did this to go with you, go to the Dark Forest with you, Berrythorn. t h e e n d